nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The All Grown Up Movie: Shores on the Ocean
All Grown Up Shores on the Ocean: The Movie, also known as The All Grown Up Movie: Shores on the Ocean, is a 2005 crossover animated film, with 3 animated Nickelodeon TV series Rugrats, Rocket Power and SpongeBob SquarePants and released in theaters on August 28, 2005 by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, DreamWorks SKG and Ensemble Studios Movies. It also makes this the final chapter of the All Grown Up series, after the show ceased production. As there are currently no further Rugrats movies in production, The All Grown Up Movie stands as the final Rugrats film. It grossed the least out of the 5 Rugrats movies. It is the only Nickelodeon film to be a crossover. Summary The Rugrats are growed up again and meet Rocket Power and SpongeBob where the worlds collide, and helping the sharks become friendly neighborhood sharks of them all. Full Story In the beginning of the story, the live-action pirates on the pirate ship knows one the pirate on the boat found the treasure chest with the tickets to All Grown Up meets Rocket Power and SpongeBob. The pirates went to the modern theatre to the favorite show. The story begins in the fish-eating sharks named Lenny who is refused to eat the worm on the hook, Frankie and Lenny went back to the great white sharks headquarters. Stu interviews with his family and father and friends about General Magnus has arrived with Rodrick. They comfronts them to the fight of Waterslide El Dorado is the end, but Spike has running away by General Magnus. Instead they through Angelica's bedroom and telling babies why they chasing the dog about. Angelica has proud to make the babies being the swimmers around the ocean like Pocket Power of them all. On the next wedding for Stu and Didi, they went to prom together with their father and being wedding dressed like us. At the party Angelica getting married with Tommy at all time. Senator Ken and Inspector went to their speech and telling us that the feast is begun to celebrate. Angelica dancing with Tommy and picture taken by Chuckie, but Phil & Lil rides the cart with the dining plate and food to the chaos and the disaster is just beginning. Angelica has been comfussed even for the babies about the chaos with the mess. Stu telling Kira about the best family became friends with us, but The army general and his soldiers holds Pickles and friends to the hospital and see Pangborn's dad became dying without heart regenerating. Instead he died to the heaven to the mess and doctor told us that is their fault "It's all your fault. He's gone." At the cemetary, they brought Jeffrey Pangborn to his memory of it all. After Jeffrey died by next morning, Angelica tells us that they can be sold out to beach shores while visiting. On 11 years later at the treehouse, Otto has messaged to Angelica that the new room is for Tommy and the gang, her, Stu and his family and friends and his father. While Lars scares Twister, he doesn't afraid of the shark for a lifes. While Stu tells us that it can be lunchtime. Tommy has to sack up the stuff from our house, they can roll and travel and pull out to the beach. Category:Real World Articles Category:Rugrats series Category:The Rugrats Movie Category:Media Category:Religion-themed episodes Category:Crime-themed Episodes Category:Vacation-themed episodes Category:Environment-themed episodes Category:Drama-themed episodes Category:Movies Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Seconds Category:Paramount Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Dreamworks Animation Movies Category:Ensemble Studios Movies Category:Klasky Csupo Movies Category:Crossover-themed episodes Category:Films directed by John Evanson Category:Films directed by Nathan C. Stefan Category:Films produced by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Films produced by Paul Tibbitt Category:Films produced by Arlene Klasky Category:Films produced by Gabor Csupo Category:Films scored by Klaus Badelt